Nostalgic Kaita
The Nostalgic Kaita are a team in the BZPower Game VERSUS. VERSUS is not a Mafia game and has never claimed to be one, but given its elimination system it is ruthless enough to qualify for this Wiki. Team Bio Nostalgic Kaita are tasked with winning the war of VERSUS against the Metru-Nui Magikarp Masters. As our name suggests, we are like a Kaita, working as a team to take our opposition to the floor. This glorious team was forged into exsistence on the 18th of Febuary 2014. Our ideals are more than a simple 'splash'. Team Members Toa Kayn is the team captain, seizing this power in a glorious revolution where he successfully defeated fifteen rapid-fire questions concerning Lego, Bionicle, BZPower, Voltex's criminal record, and other assorted subjects - all while taking other, unanswerable questions to his face, breaking his mask. He then swiftly assembled a ragtag bunch of misfits for a heroic suicide mission to secure the revolution's goals. This team includes: Voxumo, another high-ranking question defeater whose hobbies include jabbing icepicks into people's heads and the Reaping of Shadows. Besides his many hobbies he is known for his lack of sanity and that he tends to watch his other team mate's shadows very closely. Some suspect that Voxumo and Toa Kayn are really two seperate parts of the same entity and seek to assimilate the rest of the world into this supreme entity. ' ' fishers64 is just that quiet, unassuming individual. She will pass you on the street without a second glance, purposely striding on to whatever destination that might be. Most of the time, that destination is the local pier, where she will glad sit for hours with her clipboard or a good book while waiting for the fish to bite. Innocent and unsuprising, she gladly greets accquintances and looks out for the best in people. What few people actually know is that fishers is a lot more than meets the eye. Behind the quiet, lazy demeanor is a brilliant strategist that can plan out a strategy from the initial objective through the obstacles to the execution. A steady organizer, her long memory knows more than the best spots around the lake, and her cabin is filled with reference books. If you ask her why her clipboard is filled with ideas to control the universe and why the fishing pier is rigged with Wi-Fi, she will just shrug, ask you what you are talking about, and move on to something else. ' ' Oryx, who gave the team it's name. He has an alternate dimension twin named "Snubby". They were once whole, but he was halved by a peskitarian Razor Fishy that so cleverly found a way of living in the goldfish pond he keeps in his backyard. His intelligence was also halved. Oryx is the lowest ranking member on his team, but he has found ways to force in contributions, such as the team name. Oryx is native to the island of Sqash-Nui, but often takes weekend trips to the Penguin Empire and BZPower where he runs a part time summer job of serving coffee and stew at the Cactus Factory. He makes a minimum wage of two widgets per hour. Oryx spends his spair time fishing and picking squash, both on the banks of Squash-Nui. Lhikevikk is the ambassador from the Penguin Empire to BZPower. He is not native to the Penguin Empire, but was found floating as a baby on a raft near the Imperial Penguin outpost at the Galapagos Islands. He was raised by the penguins and has served on missions to BZPower in various avian capacities, most notably as a Raven. In his spare time, he is an aspiring architect and businessman on BZPower, famed for constructing an eponymous Cactus Factory, a Tower of Pizza (boxes), and a Midnight Train leading from Accra, Ghana precisely nowhere. ' ' Punished Snake was the sixth member of the Nostalgic Kaita, but unfortunately the team was forced to chuck him off their transport vessel when their banner got tangled in the propeller. He lives out his punishment slithering on the beach and scaring children away from his peanut butter and jellyfish friends, whose stings are worse than his bites. Trivia *The Nostalgic Kaita went through several name possibilities before the current name was chosen. Among these names were; Snake01'st Legion and Matrixian Nightmares. *The name "Nostalgic Kaita" was submitted to the first round of the VERSUS game. *Toa Kayn was once known as Toa Cain. *We believe that "Everything is awesome". Editing Contributions - This section makes note of who contributed what to the page. Toa Kayn - video of Punished Snake's Demise, Infobox, Team Bio. Voxumo - own bio and Trivia section fishers64 - own bio, this section's start Oryx - own bio and Trivia section Lhikevikk - the beginning of this page, own bio, Punished Snake's bio Category:Versus